Of Apples and Magic
by KnoxEmerald
Summary: Trixie starts a new life in Ponyville with the help of Twilight and Applejack. What happens when Applejack and Trixie find they have similar feelings for Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

The Morning was brisk and calm as the earth pony Applejack and the unicorn Twilight Sparkle ventured into the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres. "Thank ya kindly, Twilight. I want to get these here apples out of th' way before applebuck season starts." The orange pony gave her friend an honest smile of gratitude. "No problem, AJ. It's been a little lonely since spike went away on some business in Canterlot. I'm more than glad to help!" The lavender pony smiled back.

Time around applebuck season got a little busier so the help was that much more appreciated. Twilight was just glad her earth pony friend was letting her help this time. Last applebuck season was a different story. It was good to see how her friend had changed for the better in that matter. "We can start here for no-" Applejack's statement was stopped short at the sight of a silhouetted pony near one of her trees.

"That thievin' varmit is tryin' ta make off with mah apples!" Applejack shouted with a mad dash towards the pony shaped figure. The shadow took notice, but was not fast enough to react to the full forced charge of the earth pony. The pony shaped figure fell hard against the ground. "We don't take kindly ta..." Applejack's words were once again cut off at the realization of who the pony in question was.

Twilight had just caught up with Applejack only to pause in disbelief. "Trixie!" twilight exclaimed. The pony had been kind of an enemy to the two since the Ursa Minor incident. "So ya thought ya could just come back ere and take whacha want?" The angered applejack huffed. The floored pony only now regaining her senses could only mutter what sounded to be her own name before fainting.

"Applejack, I think she is in need of some medical help!" pointing out the evident weakened state of their boastful acquaintance. "I'm no medical pony, but she seems to be very malnourished." Twilight continued. Trixie was not the pony they remembered. She was skinnier than she needed to be. Her ribcage was showing and she was short of breath. Applejack's powerful tackle probably didn't help the matter.

Twilight gave Applejack a very pleading and concerned look. "We have to help her!" Applejack wanted to protest, but she knew the defeated pony before her needed help and fast. "Let's take her in your house." Twilight begged with her eyes gleaming. Applejack couldn't argue against those big lavender orbs that seemed to hold the cosmos itself. "Ergh...alright, sugarcube. Let's get her inside.

Twilight was examining Trixie head to hoof for any serious injuries. While she didn't seem to have anything life threatening, she had some deep cuts and was in dire need of food and a bath probably wouldn't hurt. Twilight was not well educated in the practice of healing magic. She used what she knew to heal up Trixie's wounds. Applejack was setting down a bowl of fresh apples while observing Twilight. Applejack didn't really understand how Twilight could just offer a potential foe such kindness, but that was just what Applejack loved about her. She was smart, cute, a bit of a bookworm. She wouldn't be living up to her title as the Element of Honesty if she said she didn't have a bit of a crush on Twilight.

The blue unicorn started to wake. Her blurred vision clearing to the image of a glowing horn and a all too familiar face. "You! The Great and Power Trixie know what you've done!" the wounded unicorn scowled. Applejack had already had enough and was ready to unleash a storm, but was stopped by Twilight, "We are trying to help you."

"Trixie does not need anyone's...urgh." Trixie tried to get up, but found herself in a weakened state. Applejack had set the bowl of apples next to Trixie, "Just settle down an' try to get some food in yer stomach. You aint in no condition to walk." Applejack wasn't too trusting of the showpony, but hoped having her eat would at least shut her mouth for a while. Trixie looked at the apples, ready to deny the offer, but the growls of her stomach had become almost painful. What the hay. She had admitted defeat once before. If the two tried anything funny she was sure she'd have enough magic for a quick escape.

The wounds had seemed to heal up nicely and it was a good to see Trixie could keep some food down. "What happened to you, Trixie. after the..." "After Trixie turned tail out of ponyville?" Trixie interrupted Twilight with a small scowl. "The Great and Powerful Trixie took shelter in the Everfree Forest, but even Trixie could not survive there forever. The beast are formidable in that area...so Trixie sought food where it would be more...obtainable."

"Mah farm." Applejack grunted. "Yes, and now you have Trixie at your mercy. Are you going to laugh in the face of Trixie now?" Trixie had a defensive look on her face which Twilight could only frown on. "We wouldn't do that Trixie. We got off on the wrong hoof at the start." Trixie was surprised to hear this. She thought for sure this lavender unicorn had the intention to make her the laughing stock of Ponnyville if not all of Equestria.

Twilight gave her a smile, "Look the Ursa Minor incident wasn't really your fault and we did kinda spoil the magic show you were trying to put on. Maybe we could start over as friends." Trixie looked shocked. Could these ponies really be this kind? She looked to the earth pony who was still giving a bitter look. "Ah still don't trust ya, Great n' Powerful Trixie." Her voice softened, "But if Twi' has faith in ya...then I guess we can put th' past behind us." Applejack gave a faint smile.

A few hours ago Trixie seemed to be on the verge of death. Now she had been offered friendship from two ponies whom she thought would leave her for dead if given the chance. She held back tears with a smile, "The Great and Powerful Trixie...accepts."

A few days had passed. Trixie was invited to stay with Twilight in the library, at least until her stagecoach was repaired. The next step was talking to the other ponies about Trixie's return. For Pinkie Pie, it just meant it was another party to throw. Fluttershy was never around for the ordeal, so it was just a new face to meet. Trixie apologized for what happened to Rarity's hair. She forgave Trixie at the price of her helping try on some dresses she had been working on. Rainbow was by far the hardest to convince. If Applejack wasn't there to defend Trixie, she might have never given Trixie another chance.

Soon enough Trixie was becoming a true ponyvillian. She was not constantly on the move now, which to say was new for the showpony. It was such a strange experience, but not one she hated.

For the first time in a while. Trixie had a _home_.

Hello, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this. This started as a dare from a friend. He challenged me to write a love triangle story of Equestria's lovable ponies. I'm having fun so far. This is the first time I've EVER written a story so feedback is nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Life for Trixie was certainly changing for the better. She never once had a friend. Never knowing of the joys friendship could bring her. Now, if she wasn't attending one of Pinkie Pie's random yet thrilling parties, she was trying on Rarity's ravishingly designed dresses or helping tend to injured critters with Fluttershy. She even got into some competitive quarrels with Rainbow. Even Applejack took some time to check in on how she was doing. Life was new. Life was good.

When the day came to an end, she would return to the little tree library that had become her home. Twilight was a fantastic roommare to have. They would spend nights discussing magic techniques and practices. Trixie learned of Twilight's apprenticeship under the princess herself. Seeing as how she defeated an Ursa Minor, she wasn't too shocked with that news.

Arriving home on this night however, she was startled to find her lavender roommare with a box that had a tag with Trixie's name on it. "What is that, Twilight?"Trixie asked with utter confusion.

"Just a gift from everypony to you, Trixie" Twilight answered with a warm smile upon her face. Trixie slowly began to take the box out of Twilight's hooves and began to open it. Immediately tears began to form upon seeing the gift.

"This...it's..." was all Trixie was able to muster before bawling like a little filly. In the box was her old showpony costume. She thought she would never see it again, but now it was before her and looking more beautiful than ever.

Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Trixie to help calm her down. "Applejack and Rainbow helped clear the wreckage of the stagecoach to get to it. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie helped fix it up!"

"Thank you, Twilight...thank you all so much." Trixie said wiping the tears from her eyes. A few months ago she would never even consider giving any of these ponies a word of thanks. "Trixie doesn't deserve this. There is no way she could ever repay any of you".

"We don't expect payment." Twilight smirked a little. "Buuut you could try it on and let me see how it looks".

After some preparation in the bathroom, Trixie came out in a poof of smoke with her costume on and her showpony smile shining brightly, "Come one, come all! Witness the showstopping abilities of The Great and Powerful Trixie." She had her hooves raised up high as she made small bursts of magic with her horn. Trixie hadn't felt like doing that for the longest time. With her beloved costume back, she felt like a piece of her being had returned as well.

Twilight applauded loudly at the small magic show before her. She then hatched an idea that would hopefully delight the blue magical mare. "How about you put on a show on a real stage, Trixie?" The lavender unicorn hoped that would put a smile on her face. What she got instead was a worried look.

"Trixie does not know if that would be the best idea. she doesn't know if she is forgiven for all that happened." Trixie looked down in shame.

Twilight grabbed Trixie's hooves with hers. "It will be OK, Trixie." Twilight looked right into the showmares eyes, "We will be together and all your friends will be there with you."

For a moment Trixie was lost in those mystical eyes of Twilight's. A small blush came upon her face as well as a smile. "Trixie will do it. She will put on the most spectacular show for all of you to show how grateful she really is!" This show would not be for Trixie. It would be for all of them. For all they have done to help her.

Later that night, Ponyville witnessed one of the most amazing magic shows in all of Equestrian history. Stories were told with magic of the Elements of Harmony. The defeat of Nightmare Moon. An explosion of rainbow through the sky, created by just one pony. A show with ponies in the most fantastic looking outfits. Even one pony who stood up to an Ursa Minor. That was a story that everyone was familiar with.

This was Trixie's gift to her friends. One gift that not a single one of them would ever forget. The rest of the night was spent with the two roommares laughing and playing. Trixie hadn't felt so alive in such a long time. She once again owed all this happiness to that Lavender unicorn whom she once thought an enemy.

"Hey Trixie...do you have someone special in your life?" The question was sudden and without a doubt shocked Trixie. Twilight lay on her bed with questioning eyes towards the blue unicorn.

"Well...Trixie..." Trixie gulped a little as she thought about the lavender unicorn. Her gaze set upon Trixie. She had recently began to realize how beautiful Twilight was. Inside and out. "Trixie has many special people in her life...now." She gave a slight smile, "There is one very special person yes, but that is a secret for now."

Twilight giggled a little and gave a playful huff, "Well, you're no fun!" The lavender unicorn stuck out her tongue and turned over on her bed.

It was Trixie's turn now. "What about you?" there was a bit of silence followed by the realization that Twilight had fallen asleep. Trixie laughed a little and put some covers over her friend. "Maybe one day I can tell you who that special someone is." Trixie said smiling as she walked to her own bed. "Goodnight, Twilight".

* * *

><p>I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Your comments were all very kind, and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far. I hope to make a few more chapters of this before starting something new. I just know the more I do this the closer I get to having to break one of these adorable little ponies hearts.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well howdy thar, Miss Great and Powerful." Applejack greeted Trixie with a small grin. Trixie was just coming up the hill as she was being greeted. "That was quite a show ya threw last night. Applebloom nearly tore mah mane off after hearin' what she'd missed."

Trixie chuckled to herself, "Maybe Trixie will have to give her a private show sometime". Trixie shuffled a little at what she wanted to say next. "Trixie just didn't feel the show was enough to express how grateful she is for all of you and your friends help, so I wanted to thank you all personally."

Applejack Tipped her hat in acknowledgment, "Shoot, t'aint nutthin little lady."

Trixie stood more upright now. "It was more than you'll ever know." Their eyes starting to lock now, "I don't know what would have happened if I was just left there that fateful day. It's all thanks to you and...Twilight". Upon saying that last name, her face seemed to flush a bit. Applejack immediately noticed and decided to pry a little.

"Trixie...are you gonna leave Ponnyville?" The orange earth pony asked with a concerned look. Trixie just looked like she had seen Big Mac recite poetry. It definitely took her off guard.

"Trixie...has not decided yet. She can probably have her stagecoach fixed up soon...but.." Tears were forming in the eyes of the blue unicorn. "Trixie...has begun to love this little town". The tears were now falling as Applejack started to come closer.

Applejack was now a short distance from her face, "We can't stop ya if ya make that choice, but yer always gonna have a family ere' in Ponnyville." Applejack's face showed only seriousness. "Ah never thought ah would say this, but ah'd miss ya if ya left. Ah know the others would t-"

Applejack was cut off by the tight embrace of the blue unicorn, "Thank you so much...AJ." That was a name only her friends called her. She felt no discomfort in being called 'AJ' by Trixie. She was a true friend now. Trixie straitened up and wiped her tears away, "Trixie thinks she will stay for a while. She has so much for her here...like friends and-"

"Twilight?" Applejack interrupted with a sly grin.

"Well, I...urm yes." Trixie's earlier flush was nothing compared to the bright red blush she was showing now. "I owe that pony so much." She lowered her head with a slight smile.

"Yeah she really is somethin'" A blush now forming on Applejack's face as she thought of that Lavender unicorn. This wasn't the time to gush over that crush of hers. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, "Trixie, do ya'll have a crush on Twi?'".

Trixie had to take a few steps back at the bold inquiry, "I...erm uh..". Trixie seemed more nervous than Fluttershy at a dragon social gathering.

"Hey Trixie...do you have someone special in your life?" Twilight's question had echoed in her mind at that moment and she felt she had to tell someone. She didn't think Applejack would hound her about it. She was the Element of Honesty after all.

"I do...I do have a crush on twilight!" She clamped her hooves over her muzzle at how loud she had accidentally proclaimed her affections.

Applejack just gave a small smile, "ah didn't pick ya as a fillyfooler, Trix". Applejack didn't mean it in a hurtful way. She put a hoof on Trixie's shoulder and gave her a heartwarming smile, "It took a lot of guts ta tell me that, Trixie."

Trixie had been a little teary. Half because of her new outburst of love for the bookworm unicorn, and half in fear of what Applejack might have said if she didn't agree with how she felt. The sun was starting to set with a beautiful burst of soft orange over the hill where they sat. Sweet Apple Acres was famous for such sunsets and provided a good scene for the two ponies to sit and talk to each other. Trixie was relieved at how understanding Applejack was. She was most definitely a good friend.

Trixie was a bit bothered though. She had a pretty good eye for detail, and noticed AJ's little blushes at the mention of Twilight. She didn't want to upset Applejack, but couldn't help but ask, "Applejack, how do you feel about Twilight?".

The orange earth pony's face had shone a deeper shade of red at the question. She thought of any excuse to get out of the question, but couldn't. Sometimes it could be a pain to be the Element of Honesty, "Ah'd be lyin' if ah said ah didn't have a small crush on Twi'". She looked down a little in embarrassment and in shame.

Trixie gave her a slight nudge and a smile. "Ah didn't pick ya as a fillyfooler, AJ." Trixie tried to do her best Applejack impersonation, but felt it a little lacking. It did bring a smile to Applejack's face, so it wasn't in vain.

"Mah father was a stern stallion, but he said he wouldn't be happy with us if we weren't doing what made us happy. No matter what decision we make." Applejack tipped her favorite hat a little, "So when I told him I was into mares...he gave me a big hug and this ere' hat fer bein' so...honest".

Trixie sat closer to Applejack and gave her a warm nuzzle, "Your father sounds like a great stallion." Her warm smile was enough to bring a tear to Applejack's eye.

"Thank ya kindly, Trixie." The earth pony gave a small grin now, "I suppose this does make us...rivals now." She shared a laugh with the unicorn at the corny title she had give both Trixie and herself.

"I guess it does, AJ." She gave Applejack a playful nudge, "But no matter what, I don't want us to ever stop being friends." The two stared at each other than gave a small hoof shake. Trixie felt relieved to reveal her feelings to Applejack. She believed that no other pony would have understood better. She only had one more thing to ask, "Why did you think I would leave?"

Applejack gave her a warm look, "Honestly, I jus' wanted ta make sure ya would stay. Ya got yerself into some deep routed friendship, sugarcube." The two smiled and spent the next few moments staring at the remains of Celestia's Sun.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. The next Chapter shall be the final one. I was talking to my friends about how I get little fits of writers block and I start typing random stuff to help me get tings back together. This is what usually results. Trixie then got into her Alicorn Gundam MK II and flew off to do battle with the head of the Zabi Family. Who knows maybe one day I'll write My Little Gundam.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The market place was alive with ponies going about their business. In the sea of the crowd were Twilight Sparkle and Trixie. They walked together looking at the various items for sale, talking about the tranquility of the day. Something that is too often taken for granted. Trixie observed what other ponies were buying. Some were buying groceries to get them through the week ahead. Other were buying something for someone special, only made apparent by the flush across their faces as they stared at the item of interest. Trixie broke her forward trot to step aside to a booth that had some of the beautiful trinkets on display. "Could I really win her heart with some gift?".

"What are you looking at, Trixie?" Twilight now stood next to the slightly shocked Trixie. "Thinking about buying something?".

Trixie did her best to regain her composure and waved a hoof at the question, "Trixie just likes to look at these things sometimes." Her gaze now looking at the various treasures, trying hard to hide the blush on her face.

Twilight joined her friend in gazing at the items, "These are things that you give to someone special. I think it's sweet, but I think so much more can be given with words and action. don't you think so?" The lavender unicorn's gaze was now fixed on her friend. Trixie only stood frozen. Her eyes held firmly in the accompanied gaze of Twilight. Something about her eyes could just keep someone locked there forever.

"Twilight...I...I" Trixie couldn't believe how hard this was. She had put on dozens of shows speaking with bold enthusiasm to her crowd, now this one unicorn had her showmare personality ripped to shreds and reduced to a stuttering foal. Twilight stood there with unfaltering patience for her friends response.

"Hey Ya'll" The sharp and gaze breaking greeting was none other than Applejack's as she was pulling a cart into the market place. Applejack was the savior of the moment for Trixie. She did promise herself that she would speak those words to Twilight. Just not right now. "How ar' some of mah favorite unicorns dis evnin'?" The earthpony asked with a smile.

"We're fine, AJ." Twilight greeted Applejack, but couldn't help but give a hungry stare at the bright colored apples before her. She was handed one apple to eat. When she started to search for some bits to pay her with she was greeted with a hoof shake of dismissal.

"First ones always free fer mah friends." Applejack said with a small grin. She handed one to Trixie, who was now eying the bright red apple with a sense of awe.

Trixie took a deep bite of the apple. She was greeted with a burst of juicy flavor that even the greatest cooks in Canterlot couldn't match. She had eaten some of the finest food in Equestria, but the finest ingredients in those well prepared meals just didn't compare to the wonderful simplicity of this juicy apple. Trixie put some bits on Applejack's cart and was given a bag of the delicious apples. "I bet your secret to success is that the customer can't eat just one." Trixie gave AJ a small grin.

Applejack took notice and grinned back, "Can't reveal the secrets of the trade, Missy". The group shared a laugh that was soon silenced with a loud thud that smashed beside them. The smoke from the impact cleared away and revealed a gray mare with a mailbag strapped to her side. Her eyes were a shiny gold that were truly beautiful, even if a little unfocused.

"Spacial Delbribery!" The air headed mailmare shouted as she gave Twilight a letter.

"Thank you, Ditzy." Twilight said with a genuine smile.

"At your surface, mam!" with that the Pegasus took to the sky once more to prove her title as the best mailmare in Ponyville.

The three gathered around the letter that Twilight had begun to open. It had a seal from Canterlot, so it was likely about Spike. The bright features on Twilight's face began to darken then fade as she got deeper into the letter. The neatly written letter began to become smeared with tears that fell from the unicorn's eyes. "Spike is sick in Canterlot...and I can't get to him." Twilight was panicked to say the least. She went into a full tear filled gallop towards her home, leaving the two other ponies behind with some mild confusion.

Trixie turned to Applejack with a worried look, "We should follow her!" the blue unicorn half demanded half begged to the earth pony. Applejack was good at sensing emotions pretty well, and could feel every emotion in Trixie's eyes. Hurt, worry, pain, but mostly she saw love. A love she felt that surpassed even her own. It was then that Applejack made an inner decision for both her and for Trixie.

"Yes, sugarcube..._you_ should go." The look that Applejack was giving Trixie told her that this was something she was going to do on her own.

Trixie only grasped half of what Applejack was telling her, "Don't you care? That's a friend that needs our help!" Trixie was slightly out of breath with how loud she yelled that statement, but the only response she got was a pair of serious Jade eyes.

"She does, Trix and yer gonna be the one ta help er." A realization slowly started to form now. "You've changed fer the better, Trixie. Ah can see that clearly. Now go and help n'...take good care of her ya hear?". any doubts Trixie may have had were shattered. She knew what Applejack was saying.

Taking a few steps toward the earth pony she could only ask, "But what about you?" her tears were evident now. Applejack just smiled and turned to her cart.

"Ah've got apples ta sell." AJ knew full well that wasn't what Trixie meant, but she wasn't ready to give any other response. She gave one last look to the unicorn whom she once thought an enemy. It was a look that just said, "Go". It didn't take more than that as the unicorn ran off in the direction of her roommare. Applejack watched her leave just a while longer before turning her attention back to the apples she brought to sell, "It was the best decision". Though she believed what she told herself, it didn't stop the tears. Heartache was heartache after all.

Trixie was gonna have to have a nice long talk with Applejack. She couldn't believe what that earth pony gave her. It didn't feel like a victory. She didn't want it to feel that way either. That would have to wait as Trixie was at a full gallop as she approached the library. She hadn't even thought of what to say to Twilight. What could she say? "Hey sorry about Spike, wanna make out?" Trixie laughed a little at the thought, but new she could do this. Her gallop slowed to a trot, then to a halt at the door of the library. She took a long hard gulp and pressed her horn to the door, opening it slowly, "Twilight, are you here?". Her question was soon answered as she heard faint sobs up the stairs. She knew where to go from there.

Twilight heard the door open slowly as the form of her newest friend appeared in the doorway. She wiped her tears away and gave a small smile, "I'm sorry for running away like that. I was just a little overwhelmed when I thought about how I couldn't do anything to help Spike." She stood up a little more, still sitting on her bed. She was soon joined by Trixie who sat close by.

Trixie put a hoof on her shoulder and tried her best to warm her with a nice smile, "Don't worry about it, Twilight. It just shows how much you care." her head looking down a little with a slight flush "You always care so much." She wasn't going to do this now she looked back up at her friend. Only to be greeting once again by that hypnotic stare.

Twilight's cheeks flushed a little at her comment. She wanted to know what Trixie had meant, "Do you really mean that?" Her gaze did not falter on the blue unicorn.

Trixie stood up right with the most serious expression she could muster, "Of course I do. If not for you, Trixie would be...well she would rather not think about it. She owes you so much." Her smile was warm, intent on destroying any sadness left in Twilight. Her hopes were answered when she was embraced tightly by Twilight.

The two sat there for a while. Not a word was said as the two embraced. Nothing _could_ be said that wasn't already being felt by the two unicorns.

Finally, upon their separation, Trixie put a hoof to Twilight's cheek. If there was ever a moment to confess, this was it. Trixie started with another hard gulp, "Do..you remember when you asked Trixie if she had anyone special in her life?" now it was Trixie giving the deep gaze.

Twilight gave a slight nod and a deep blush, "Yes, but you never told me w-" She was cut short by a soft kiss laid upon her muzzle from one Great and Powerful Trixie. The world felt quiet for those few seconds. Like the world froze for that small, precious moment. Trixie could only worry that she may have broken a valuable friendship.

They separated once more and Trixie said with a whisper, "_It's you."_ She looked lovingly at her hearts desire, but at the same time worried that her feelings would not be received. She could take the silence no longer and averted her gaze. "Trixie is..sorry if you don't feel the same. She can live without your love, but could never survive without your friendship." The silence was almost maddening now. What was Twilight thinking? She looked back to Twilight, desperate for any sign of what she felt.

She got her answer.

A deep kiss was laid upon Trixie. It was warm, meaningful, everything she had hoped for. The two unicorn's horns clacked together and made a small array of sparks. An affectionate gesture equivalent to nuzzling with unicorns. It was uncertain how much time had passed in that room. They both hoped it would never stop. Eventually it had to, though. They lay beside each other. Each one basking in the others warmth.

Trixie eventually broke the silence, "Let's go visit Spike tomorrow." She gave her friend a comforting smile with those words. Twilight rolled up to meet her gaze and started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Trixie questioned.

"What do you think he is going to do when he sees me with The Great and Powerful Trixie?" Twilight questioned back with a grin. It had dawned on Trixie that they have not yet met under the new circumstances. She started to laugh to herself.

"I guess he will just have to accept what has changed. among some...other things." Trixie brought her eyes back to Twilight's with a soft gaze. "You think he'll be OK?".

"He'll come around. He won't object too much with his cold still bugging him." Twilight had said that to herself only to be magicked in the face with a pillow.

"You freaked out because of a mere cold?" Trixie laughed with a small grin. "You do care too much...but that's what I love about you." She said planting another kiss on Twilight's muzzle.

Twilight returned the kiss full force and pushed her lover on her back, "I love you, too."

The two slept soundly that night under Luna's moon. Their love united, lulled them into a safe and deep slumber. One of which they hoped to experience again and again.

-The End-

* * *

><p>That wraps up this story. I had a lot of fun making it. I want to thank all of you for your reviews. Especially Rising Bashir for the huge correction. My friend, Eric (who this whole story is for.) for some ideas. I feel bad for poor Applejack. She is one of my favorites. I am thinking of making a sequel to this that stars applejack being sipped with someone (readers vote). Hope you all enjoyed it. I was only being half serious about that My Little Gundam story, but with how much I've talked about it with my friend. It may become reality. More stories to come. Hope you'll check em out.<p> 


End file.
